1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a lower and more rear center of gravity.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-111874 discloses a golf club head comprising a body with an opening defined in a crown portion thereof. Two carbon fiber plates are respectively bonded to inner and outer sides of the opening. The carbon fiber plates have a specific gravity of about 1.8 g/cm3 and the body has a specific gravity of about 4.5 g/cm3. By means of using the carbon fiber plates to replace a portion of the crown of the body, the center of gravity of the body is shifted downward and rearward for increasing the inertia moment and for improving the striking effect. Shift of the center of gravity is limited, as the specific gravity of the carbon fiber plates could not be reduced. Further, the color of the carbon fiber plates is black and thus fails to provide colorful appearances. The only option is to modify the appearance of the carbon fiber plates by baking finish.